


Last Minute Shopping

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [10]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Caught in the Act, Claustrophobia, Coffee, EarthAU, Holiday, Love in an Elevator, M/M, Shopping excursions, last moment, militaryAU, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Gatti waited until the last minute to go shopping for the holiday party, so he drags Miguel to the mall to get supplies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/gifts).



> The lovely Acelucky gave me this prompt for Nanowrimo this year and I have to say I really fell in love with the idea of doing this concept for the first time ever. I hope you enjoy!

“Why are we having a holiday party again?” Gatti asked, tugging at the scarf around his neck as they entered the positively picked clean party store. At least, anything winter themed had been picked clean. Left behind were some halloween, and other fall items. But they were told that this was to be a winter party, so fall items not in the specified color scheme of: silver, blue, purple, and of course, red were out of the question. 

Unfortunately every red item had a decorative brown, orange or green accompanying it. 

Miguel sipped at his coffee, “I told you not to do this last minute.” He smiled at the other, trying not to rub it in his face that they should have shopped weeks ago for the party happening that night.

“Why are we having a holiday party?” Gatti asked again. 

“Because, not all of us celebrate Christmas,” Miguel reminded. "Even though last year wasn't awkward, Dalet insisted on calling it a 'holiday' party this year." 

“No, I mean why have another party?” Gatti clarified. “Every party Dilandau throws ends up being chaos, Dalet demands to plan out all of it,” he put up a finger. “Chesta gets sick because someone spikes his drink.” 

“You mean... you getting lonely drunk when no one else is at your level so you have to drag poor Chesta down with you?” Miguel asked.

“Still!” Gatti crossed his arms, still cold from walking through the top level parking garage and coming down through the half frozen elevator. 

“Dilandau loves parties, so we have them.” Miguel lead the way into the picked over store. “At least Dalet isn't enforcing a dress code or no one would actually show up. Besides you have to appreciate that someone, a.k.a me, suggested it be indoors.” 

“That was Ryoun’s idea, he’s such a dumb polar bear.” 

Miguel smiled to himself and walked ahead, “Let’s get what we can, and then head back, if the party sucks Dilandau will know immediately who to blame.” 

Gatti grabbed him by the back of the peacoat, “Take part of the blame please.” 

“Nope, you’ve dug your hole with your on and off again s/o, any further you may actually hit the earth’s core.” Miguel mused, enjoying the look of despair on Gatti’s face. 

“Off again, and probably for a long time if this party sucks. Guimel better come up with some good sweets or I’m going to have to resort to breaking the bank.” Gatti followed with his chin hanging down against his scarf.

Miguel picked out a few things, setting them in the basket over his arm, “Don’t depend on others to make things work for you two.” 

“He’s not as easy to please as you were,” Gatti muttered. 

Miguel’s smile died, huffing loudly, “Not like you actually tried,” he countered, “I’m just content enough to not need someone to make me happy.” 

“You say that, but I hear it's how you break up with everyone.” Gatti picked up an out-dated slasher mask and cocked his head to Miguel.

“I get an itch for some intimacy, there’s nothing wrong with acting human every once in a while.” Miguel rolled his eyes. “You act like I broke your heart, when five hours later you were already checked into the closest bar with Dilandau alone, then came to muster with a hickey the size of my fist on your neck. I'd think he punched you but you had that glow.” 

“Like you, I can have my inhuman moments.” Gatti tossed a bit of garland into the basket hanging off Miguel’s arm. 

Miguel rolled his eyes, “I think you just get over things quickly so you don’t have to be lonely.” 

“Can we talk less about relationships and more on how terrible Dalet is for enforcing a color code?” 

“At least its not all going to be red and green,” Miguel chimed. “Last year it felt like someone threw up Christmas spirit all over my apartment.” The basket had started to grow heavy with some of the most odds and ends they happened to find left over in the three aisles.

Gatti had kept to himself, grabbing what he could find in low hidden spots, ignoring anything mostly broken. When they finally resolved that they had literally taken the last bit of what was there, they checked out. 

They stood behind an older woman in line, Gatti leaned against the counter some and yawned. “I really wish I would have gotten a coffee too.” 

Miguel held his tighter, afraid the other would ask for the last of his warm cup. “We can stop on the way home, get everyone something.” 

“Ok, but I’m paying, I need the points.” Gatti wagged his phone. 

“Forget that, I’m nearly to a free drink and you’re paying for the decorations.” Miguel turned up his nose. “It should come out about even.” 

“Do you remember everyone’s order?” Gatti asked as he grabbed his wallet from his coat jacket.

“Do I? Miguel grinned, “Yes, Guimel likes black, Chesta is triple vanilla cappuccino…” 

“Not even worthy of being a coffee drinker,” Gatti muttered.

“Ryoun is venti, triple mocha… Dalet is a half-caff, caramel brûlée upside down.” 

Gatti clapped, and then started to slide his finger over the screen of his phone. 

Miguel bowed, “Dork breath is grande latte, with seven splenda. You are triple shot skinny mocha.” 

“Only because chief is about to send me to FEP,” Gatti reminded. “I can’t help my terrible metabolism.” 

“You can help your lazy ass,” Miguel mused. “Viole is a grande green tea with one natural sugar, and Dilandau is a tall latte mixed with a tall chai latte with mocha sauce.” 

“In a venti cup.” Gatti sighed “We really just have to say ‘Dilandau’s drink’, they know how to make it.” 

“I keep wondering why they ask “is it for the crazy albino who screamed at the newbie last November?” Miguel laughed. 

Gatti laughed and ignored the scowl from the lady who was checking out in front of them. “That was a great time, I felt so bad for the kid, but it’s not that hard.” 

“I think it’s because we spend so much time with him that it’s not like we’d forget such an outlandish drink.” Miguel stepped up to the counter when the old woman left and set the basket on its surface. 

Gatti paid, and Miguel mused that they saved more than he thought, the only thing now was to go get coffee, and then head back to his apartment. 

The cold air pressed against their faces when they passed through the automatic doors to the parking garage. The parking lot still full, many people still looking for that last minute gift or sale before Christmas.

“Third floor right?” Gatti asked as he hit the button.

Miguel nodded and texted Dalet that they just left the store. “I may just walk,” he debated, as the elevator took its sweet time. Though the promise of a frozen pair of legs kept him in place.

“Nah, come on, its almost here.” And just as Gatti said it, the doors opened and they stepped inside. 

The elevator grunted under their weight and Miguel felt the slight panic rise. “I hate these things.” 

“I know, but it will be over soon.” Gatti hit the close button a couple times, and finally the doors slid and locked closed. 

Miguel waited for the machine to move them upwards, it took several seconds of gears grinding as it headed towards the top of the garage. He tapped his foot several times until he saw Gatti staring at his feet. 

The elevator stopped and they both cursed under their breaths. 

The doors didn't open to let someone else on, they remained shut. So Gatti hit the ‘3’ button again, and again. 

The quiet elevator didn't move. 

“Are you kidding?” Miguel moaned. “Hit the alarm button?” 

“Dude, just give it a second.” Gatti hit the button again. The elevator lurched and without prompting the speakers let out a garbled sound and suddenly music started to play. 

“Well…” Miguel sighed. 

‘Hit me baby one more time” started to static in and out over their heads. 

Gatti quickly hit the alarm button, “Song alone, not terrible, but I do not need an ear worm like this all night.” 

Nothing happened, and every time he hit it, the song restarted. 

“Are you kidding me?” Miguel repeated, spinning some in a half circle with his hand over his eyes. “This is not happening.” 

Gatti sighed, “Well, at least there are plenty of people here, that someone will notice we’re stuck.” 

Miguel tried his phone, but found no signal in the very dense garage and very small, very cramped elevator. Gatti even waved his phone after his attempt to get the wifi. They tried yelling, banging on the sides, but no one came close to inquire about them. 

They waited over an hour before Miguel finally started to crack, “Damnit,” he cursed and got up and tried to pry the two doors apart. “I need to get out of here.”

Gatti sighed, sitting in one corner of the elevator with a bundle of garland under his head. “Just relax and remember to breathe slowly, maintenance has to be coming soon.”

Miguel debated on jumping up and down to see if they could just die instead, he shook his head and counted his breaths. “I’m kind of claustrophobic, and this song is driving me insane.” He pointed to the speaker that had replayed the song over a dozen times now.

“I know, you’ve been ripping at your nails for the past half hour,” Gatti pointed to his hands. “Just sit here with me.” He patted the spot next to him. 

Miguel groaned and plopped down slowly next to Gatti, “At least if we die here we wont have to deal with the holiday party.”

“See, it is stupid.” 

“It’s in my house, of course I feel like it's stupid. You all get a way to escape from each other, plus I’m always left with the cleanup.” 

“Only some of it, Dalet does help.” 

“By breaking my dishes whilst doing them,” Miguel reminded. 

“Only because he doesn't know how to use a dishwasher and pretends it’s beneath him to have a machine do his ‘handiwork’ for him.” Gatti laughed. 

Miguel had leaned against him some, and closed his eyes. “You always bail before the end of the night.” 

“Sorry,” Gatti whispered. “If we get out of this alive, I’ll make sure to help you clean up.” 

Miguel just laughed at the empty promise.

“See, we’re not terrible together.” Gatti’s voice had softened, Miguel knew the other's thoughts had began to wander.

“I’m not having sex with you because of the off chance we’ll die from starvation, hypothermia or dehydration, Gatti.” He had to set a boundary for Gatti, and himself. There was no way in telling if Dilandau really considered them 'off again'. 

Gatti just laughed, “Don’t worry, I'm not expecting anything.” 

“It’s too cold, and like hell I’m going to fall for the whole, ‘if we take off our clothes we’ll conserve heat.’ again.” Miguel shivered. 

“That was a year ago Miguel, and we didn't have electricity because of the snowstorm and we drank way too much cinnamon whiskey.” Gatti had to remind him of that very messy, very eye-opening night. 

“You have very harebrained ideas about how to make yourself warm Gatti,” Miguel laughed between shivers.

Gatti put his arm over Miguel’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Just think, Dalet is probably freaking out.” 

Miguel laughed and glanced up at him. “He’s probably already came to the mall to search for us, hatchet in hand.” 

They both laughed, and doubted that. 

Miguel couldn't help himself, wrapping some of his body around Gatti to steal his warmth. “Shut up,” he said. 

Gatti said nothing. 

"Screw it," Miguel kissed him, his fingers sliding along Gatti’s neck into the back of his blonde hair. He could feel Gatti’s moan vibrate against his lips, as they moved even closer into each other. He needed a distraction from the walls closing in around him, their talk had helped to some degree. The old memories of the short relationship brought his mind out of it's suffocating place.

The power in the elevator flickered on and off, but it went unnoticed by the two still glued at the lips. Everything around them freezing in the December air, and so the warmth of their mouths was a welcoming feeling. 

A blast of cool air hit their legs as the doors finally opened. 

They separated, and scrambled to get up. Only to find Dalet with arms crossed over his chest with phone in his gloved hands. 

“I’m so telling everyone you guys spent an hour making out in an elevator,” he said. 

Gatti groaned. “We got stuck!” He picked up the decor that had fallen out of the bag over the hour of imprisonment. 

“Yep, right!” Dalet rolled his eyes. “It’s good I got your text Miguel, or you two would have died out here. Should be an interesting story back at the party.” Dalet's head snapped to the side.

Miguel eyed the other brunette, “Say anything and I’ll tell everyone at the holiday party that one little anecdote from three years ago.” 

Dalet paled and cinched up his nose and lips. “Whatever, hurry up and get to the apartment, everyone is pissy because we thought you two died.” He turned on his boot heel and stormed back to his car. 

Gatti laughed, “I so want to know that secret.” 

“Nope, confidential.” Miguel said and stepped out onto the landing and headed back to his car. “Come on, we should consider buying some cakes as well.” 

“Miguel?” Gatti had stopped.

Miguel turned his head to Gatti who was still warm in the cheeks. “None of that, besides I don’t think Dilandau really calls your relationship off like you think.” 

“We cool?” 

“We’re cool,” Miguel assured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Some Notes:   
> I gave them all a career in the Navy, which in my series fic (WIP) I base a lot of their military life on naval submarine life. I base this knowledge on my husband's career in the navy and what I've picked up over the last ten years.   
> FEP is "Fitness Enhancement Program" for people who have failed the PRT or "Physical Readiness Test".   
> In this AU Dilandau is the LPO, first class petty officer. Their chief, being Adelphos. I tried to keep it without a lot of jargon so it'd be readable. Any questions, just let me know!


End file.
